harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Glandon (Scopatore)
(mother) *Kyle Glandon (brother) *Sophie Glandon (wife) † *Nora Glandon (daughter)|boggart = Acromantula|wand = 13⅛, ash, Wampus cat hair|patronus = Non-corporeal|job = Employee at the Department of Muggle Relations|house = Thunderbird (Ilvermorny)|died = 24 August 2003 (aged 25) Northern Spain}}Daniel Arthur "Danny" Glandon (7 January 1978 - 24 August 2003) was a half-blood Canadian wizard and youngest child of Patrick Glandon and Annabelle Glandon (née Wilson), the former being the head of the Canadian Ministry's Department of Muggle Relations. Danny was the younger brother of Kyle Glandon, whom he grew up with in Newfoundland. Danny attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 and was Sorted into Thunderbird, the same as his two best friends; John William Comstock and Sophie Haas. While at school, Danny adequately performed magic but was very lazy when it came to homework and such, which led him to be dependent on his two friends for last minute help on assignments. Over time, feelings for his best friend Sophie manifested and he confessed them to her in their sixth year, with the two beginning a relationship, much to the chagrin of John, who unbeknownst to Danny, developed feelings of his own towards Sophie. Although Danny and John's friendship continued, John was noticeably bothered by his and Sophie's relationship, leading the two to have frequent arguments for the latter part of their seventh year. Danny graduated with a fractured friendship with his former best friend and his relationship with Sophie on thin ice. Things degraded between Danny and Sophie so much over the coming months that the two decided to take some time apart. For the next three weeks, Danny and Sophie didn't speak and Danny spent much of his time working with his father at the Ministry of Magic. The two reconciled and Danny proposed to Sophie on New Year's, 1997, announcing the engagement on his birthday a few days later. Although many were happy for him and Sophie, the news that they were engaged came as a shock to John, who promptly walked out of the birthday party and disappeared. John's disappearance made Sophie spiral into depression, with Danny routinely having to console his fiancée over the loss of their best friend. Danny and Sophie married not too long afterwards, although his bride-to-be was evidently making an effort not to be depressed on what should have been the happiest day of her life. The two would conceive a child; Nora Lana Glandon, in 1998, but Danny's newfound drinking problem coupled with his wife's pharmaceutical drug addiction led to their parenting being less than adequate for a child and she was routinely left in the care of family and friends. Danny continued to work in the Department of Muggle Relations with his father, who was grooming him to take over as head of the department after his retirement. On 24 August 2003, Danny, his wife and many other close friends and family took a Portkey to France in order to attend a wedding. The Portkey vanished, later being found burnt up in Spain with no survivors. As Nora was with her grandparents, she lived, but the grandmother got a heart attack upon hearing the news. Not long after, John returned to Canada to aid in his family and friends' grieving and later married another witch, later adopting Nora as his own daughter. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Males Category:Half-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Canadian people Category:1978 births Category:2003 deaths Category:Deceased Category:Ilvermorny students Category:Married individuals Category:Thunderbirds (house)